Are All Horror Stories True?
by SouthernBelle1278
Summary: This is about Seth,Leah,Bella,Lucas,and Aurora. Seth and Leah are werewolves. But not in the begining. But what if the Swans become werewolves too? What happens when vamps come? read and find out.
1. Intro

**A/N: okay this is my first FanFic so please review I would love to get helpful feedback. Please review and tell me if you like it or hate it so far. **

**P.S. there is going to be a lot of Bella POV. Thanks ****J**

**Oh yeah I don't own any Twilight characters the only ones I own so far are Lucas and Aurora.**

Are All Horror Stories True?

Chapter 1: Bella POV.

Hello I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 17 and I just moved from my mother's home in Phoenix, Arizona. I am moving to the wettest place in the continental U.S. with my brother Lucas Bryce Swan and my sister Aurora Leah Swan. Lucas and Aurora are twins they are both 12.

Today is the first day we start school they will be going to 6th grade. And I will be starting High School. I will be going to Forks High School. Charlie and his new wife Sue picked us up. Luckily, we didn't have to ride in the cruiser. See Charlie is a police officer for Forks Police Department. Instead we rode in Sue's van it holds 8 so it could fit all of us see Sue has to children too. She was married to Harry Clearwater before he had a heart attack. He died but my father says it was bound to happen because he was old and had bad cholesterol but it left Sue and her children heart broke.

My dad was there to help. Sue is a very nice woman, she's kind and loving. My dad was Harry's best friend. My dad after a long time got the courage to ask her out it was about 6 months after died. She said yes, they went out for about 2 years and he asked her to marry him. She said yes and they were so happy.

Back to now her children are Seth and Leah Clearwater. Seth is 15 and Leah is 19. Seth is cool but Leah is another story they don't go to the same school as me. Seth and Leah will be going to school on the Rez a.k.a the Quileute Reservation but from what I heard they call it the Rez. Leah has been having really bad mood changes lately.

**Review please! **


	2. Begining of a friendship?

_Chapter 2: Bella POV_

"_Hey Seth, how have you been," my brother Lucas wasn't the one for awkward silences. "I've been really good except for when my dad died but other than that I've been great!" I decided I was going to try to break Leah's hard shell. "So Leah how have you been since I last saw you," I asked very politely. "Fine besides the fact my boyfriend left me for my cousin!" She snarled._

"_God Leah, tear her head off why don't you! All she did was ask a question. She didn't know!" Seth growled back. "Thanks Seth," I whispered. "No problem, just don't worry about her she has a lot of things going on right now. If she doesn't tell you we will talk about it later." _

_When I looked at Leah again she was shaking her head back and forth and her whole body was shaking violently. Finally she calmed back down. The rest of the ride was filled with quiet whispers from Lucas, Charlie, Aurora, and Sue. They were talking about the school they will be going to._

_We got home and Sue showed us our rooms. Lucas and Seth were going to be sharing a room while me, Aurora, and Leah have our own rooms. Lucas and Seth were fine with sharing a room because they were already like best friends. Later that night after we ate dinner and got unpacked I went to Leah's room. I knocked on her door and she said "come in."_

_I spoke up, "Leah I'm really sorry about how your cousin stole your boyfriend." She sighed and said " its fine, I'm sorry I snapped that's been happening a lot lately," she looked down then at me, "its starting to scare me Isabella, I'm afraid one day I will explode at the smallest thing." By then she was in tears. After thinking for a minute I replied, "you can call me Bella. But if your scared why don't you tell some one?" After a minute she took in a shaky breath._

_**HAHA Cliffy right Review please!**_


	3. First Day of School!

Chapter 3: Bella POV.

She broke down saying over and over, " I tried and tried but no one believes me." I sat down and started comforting her. After about 5 minutes she was calm again. She apologized about having a break down I told her it was fine and after that we said our goodnights. I walked to my room and flopped on my bed. I was thinking about my new school. I have to admit I was a little nervous being the new kid and all. I ended up falling asleep with thoughts of the new school swirling around in my head.

Yay(note the sarcasm)it's the first day of school at a new place. Its not that I hate new schools its that I get embarrassed really easily. Someone could just compliment me and I will blush. Okay so now its time to pick out my outfit! I picked out a floral blue tube top from wet seat, Marc by Marc Jacobs Denim Blue cotton skinnys, black Bianca paten pumps, and Santi clutch, and my black backpack**(outfit link on my profile). **When I went downstairs to get breakfast everyone was already sat down I thought it only took a few minutes to get my outfit together. Oh well, but when I sat down Seth was just starring at me until Leah walked past him and smacked him in the back if his head and of course I blushed and looked away.

After a delicious breakfast dad took me outside to find a blue JaguarXK8 sitting in the driveway. I looked at him like he was crazy and asked, " is this mine," he looked at me and said "yes," and I almost freaked out it was the most amazing car I have ever seen. Then of course everyone had to come see my new car and I got a lot of ohhhhhhs and ahhhhhhs**(picture link on profile)**. After that I left for school.

Review please and tell me if you like it so far and if you like the car and outfit.


	4. What Happened To Embry?

**Sorry for the wait I was really busy. Again I don't own The Twilight Saga. Thanks. **

Chapter 4: Seth's POV.

I woke up to my alarm clock and went to wake up Lucas. "Hey buddyyyyyyyy," I said to Lucas, "time to wake up!"

"Ughhhhhhhh its so early," Lucas complained. I asked him, " didn't you go to school before you came here?" He groaned again then said, "yes, but I still hated waking up early then." I looked in my closet trying to find clothes while I was trying to find clothes I yelled, "get dressed," that's when he got his clothes and left. I finally picked something out. Before I say what I'm going to tell you what I look like I'm tan, short brown hair and sort of muscular. I found what I think is an awesome first day clothes. It consisted of a red polo tee, denim jeans, and black converse. When Lucas came back in he was wearing a black shirt its hard to explain, black jeans, and black converse. **(picture link on profile)**

We went downstairs to find my mama cooking breakfast she made waffles, toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. That's when Leah and Aurora walked downstairs. Aurora was wearing a Nemo shirt, dark denim shorts, and black converse with blue laces. Leah was wearing ripped skinny jeans, red tank top, and black heels. Bella was taking the longest to get ready. We had started eating then she came down the stairs I saw what she looked like. She has brown hair, pale white skin, blue tube top, black skinny jeans, black hills, a black backpack, black purse, and blue ring. She looked amazing, I didn't notice I was staring until Leah hit me in the back of the head. She blushed and looked away as I glared at Leah and she just shrugged her shoulders. After we ate breakfast Charlie took her outside to see the new car he got her and she looked like she was going to freak out and that is when everyone went to go look at the car. Everyone said, "ohhhhhhs," and, "ahhhhhhs."

After all that we left for school. Me and Leah go to school on the rez with Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared but lately they have been acting really strange. First it started with Paul he missed a couple of weeks of school then Jared and they get mad really easy and they start to like shake. Bella, Aurora, and Lucas go to school in Forks. I don't know why we go to different schools but we just do I think it is because we would fit in better here on the rez. We just pulled up to the school and Jacob and Quil are waiting for us I was wondering where Embry was.

They ran up to Leah's black Ford f-150 talking at the same time all I could catch was Embry…. Mad…. Shaking and running. "Guys calm down okay one at a time what happened," Leah said I guess she couldn't understand either. It was quiet for a second except for them panting, then Quil spoke up, "Embry was at Jake's Saturday and we were playing video games when it was over he lost and he got mad and was shaking like really bad….." he said all that in one breath so Jake finished it before he could say anything else, "then all of a sudden he just like ran out of the house like it was on fire then we heard a pained yelping sound we wanted to go see what it was but my dad wouldn't let us."

"Do you think what ever yelped got him," I asked. "No I don't think so my dad acted as if he knew exactly was happening but he wouldn't tell us," Jacob replied. Before I could say anything else the warning bell rang and we all ran into the building. I was still thinking about what in the world could have happened to him.


	5. What really happened Saturday!

_In the flash back these are how to know who is who.___

_**Jacob-Bold Embry-Bold and Italic **__Quil-Italic_

Chapter 5: Jacob's POV.

The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about what happened Saturday with Embry. It bothered me because I have no idea if me or Quil will be next. They would always give us this look as if to say, _"your next". _It freaks me out. Anyway what happened Saturday kept replaying in my head.

~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~ 

I got off the couch and went to the phone and called Embry. "**Hey Embry you wanna hangout today?" **The phone was silent for a few seconds so I guess he was thinking, "_** sure when do I need to come and is Quil gonna be there?"**_ I thought about it and said, "**yea I was about to call him and come whenever you want," **then he replied, "_**kay I'll be there in a few minutes, bye." **_After we hung up I called Quil. He finally picked up when it was about to go to voicemail. _"Hello?" he panted through the phone._ "**Hey Quil me and Embry are gonna hang out at my house you wanna come," **after he caught his breath he answered, "_sure. When is Embry gonna get there?" _just as he asked that Embry came in the door. "**Dude what happened to knocking," **he thought and shrugged his shoulders while answering, "_**you knew I was coming and the door was unlocked so I came in." **_Then he plopped down on the couch and changed the channel on the T.V. so I told Quil he was already here and he said he would be here in a few. Once he got here I asked them what they wanted to do and they said they wanted to play video games. So after a while we were playing a boxing game and Embry was losing. After it was over he lost. Out of no where he jumped up and started shaking from anger, "_Dude calm down it was a game no big deal," _Quil was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. "_**This has been happening a lot lately so I should go for a walk and try to calm down sorry guys, bye." **_So it left me, Quil, and my dad. Then we heard what sounded like a yelp of pain from the woods so me and Quil jumped up and were going to try to make sure Embry was okay but my dad said he's going to be fine and to just stay in. So that's what we did for the rest of the day until Quil had to go.

~~~~~~ End Of Flashback ~~~~~~

The day went by fast luckily. When I got home I tried calling Embry but he said he was sick. So I said goodbye and then I called Quil. When he answered I told him what Embry said he said we should just wait a couple of days to see how it goes and if he ain't feeling better then we are going to his house to see if he is okay.

**Okay do ya'll think I should write another chapter and if so can ya'll help me out by telling me what you think of it so far and what needs to happen. **

**Thank ya'll so much. **

**~A~**


	6. AN Sorry

**A/N Ok guys in my story Edward can hear her thoughts at certain times. Sorry if you wanted it to be the same its like she has a mental shield like she does in Breaking Dawn when she is a vamp. but now she has it now but she doesn't know it. Thanks I hate A/Ns so I wont do a lot because I'm pretty sure ya'll don't like them either. **

**: )**

**P.S. Bella know about vamps because she went to the Rez before and talked to Jake and he told her the stories before but that was before she met the Cullen's it was when she was smaller.**


	7. First Day Forks High

**Disclaimer I don't own any Twilight Characters and well I don't really own Holden or any of my friends because they **

Chapter 6: Bella's POV.

Okay so I just pulled into the school I parked next to a silver Volvo. Its small so maybe I won't get noticed as much. Never mind forget that idea people are staring. I'm just going to keep my head down and only talk when spoken to. After I got out my car it really got people looking great I guess they don't get a lot of new students. I walked into the office and gave me my class schedule and map.

"Hey you must be Isabella Swan I'm Eric," he said while shaking my hand. "Um yes but please just call me Bella," I replied with a smile. "Okay um if you need me to I can show you around your classes or if you want a lunch date, shoulder to cry on, or anything you know I'm the guy," he replied with a little to much enthusiasm. "Umm no I think I'm good thanks and I'm more the suffer in silence type anyways," I simply stated. "Oh well okay you still know I'm here for you," he said a little disappointed while walking away.

When I got to my first class I had to introduce myself, "hello my name is Isabella Swan but please call my Bella, I just moved here with my brother and sister from Phoenix, Arizona," after I finished I noticed people watching me going to my seat so I ended up blushing luckily I didn't fall. After that class I had gym. Great I ain't really athletic. My best friends China, Holden ,Kendall , Kayla ,and Hope knew that I wasn't really athletic and the new I was a total klutz I could trip over a flat surface but I would always say I didn't fall I just attacked the floor or that the floor looked like it needed a hug. I really miss them.

When I got to gym we had to play volleyball. So I got in my gym clothes**(gym clothes on profile)** and walked to the coach and he put me where I needed to be. And well I hit someone in the head so I ran over to the person I hit. "I am so, so, so sorry," he turned around he was kind of good looking I guess. "No its fine, your Isabella right," he said while rubbing the back of his head, "I'm Mike Newton." now he was holding his hand out so I shook it. "Yeah but you can call me Bella, umm I should be going back so, yeah," I said while turning around. "See you later Bella," he called after me. After gym I had lunch then biology. I met a few people that let me sit with them at lunch.

When everyone was at the table everyone started talking. I was talking to Angela and Jessica when five beautiful people walked in.**(ya'll know what they look like so I'm not going to describe them sorry) **"Hey Jess who are they," I asked looking in the direction of the table they were sitting at. "who…. Oh that's the Cullen's, she paused, " they are all like together I mean together together. The big one is Emmett he's with the blond one Rosalie, then there is Jasper the blond one who looks like he is in pain and Alice she's like really weird," she did another pause and now her face was contorted like she was mad while she continued, "and then there is Edward he doesn't have a girlfriend or anything its like he doesn't date so don't get your hopes up," I looked over at their table and I noticed Edward looking at me and of course I blushed and looked away then replied, " wasn't planning on it."

The bell rang so now its time to go to biology. When I walked in guess who I saw _Edward freaking Cullen! Well this is going to be a great year_ I thought to myself sarcastically. What was odd is when I thought his name his head shot up like I said his name out loud oh gosh I hope I didn't say it out loud no one else seemed to know so I don't think I did. Whoosh**(that's a exasperated sigh)**. After that I walked up to the teacher and got my slip signed he said I had to sit by Edward. _Great! _So I walked over and sat down and he looked at me like he was going to kill me and I gave him the same look but I think it might have been more confused. So I just turned around and paid attention to the teacher which was kind of hard because he kept staring at me. So I wrote him a note.

**( Eddie Boy is ****bold and underlined**** and Bella is **_italic_**)**

_What is your problem why do you keep looking at me like you want to kill me!_

**What are you and why are you doing this to me?**

_What am I, what are you and I haven't done anything to you!_

**Hey I asked you first but your wrong you have done something to me your scent it driving me insane!**

_My scent…. OH MY GOD YOU'RE A VAMPIRE! I so knew it!_

**What why would you think that pshhh!**

_Because the obvious reasons but no one else would know only me and that is because my best friend Jacob told the Quileute legends and I did research thank you very much!_

**Ok so if I was a vampire would you go running and screaming and tell everyone?**

_No, but if I did what would happen would your family have to move or something?_

**Yes we would have to leave and we would have to start all over somewhere else.**

_Oh I won't tell anyone. I know you are but I'm waiting for you to confirm it. So are you?_

**Fine okay I am but I swear to good lord above if you tell anyone I will find you and hide you so no one ever finds you again. Got it?**

_Yes sir Mr. Snooty Booty. What is your family going to say once they know I know?_

**I really don't know but my sister might already know.**

Just then the teacher called me to answer a question. Thankfully Edward knew the answer and told me. After I told him he told me to pay more attention. So I took the note back out and wrote "_we will finish this later 'kay Mr. Snooty Booty,"_ when he saw it he silently chuckled and nodded his head to say okay. After that class I had a couple more then when the last bell rang he met me at my car. "First, how did you know this was my car and second where is your family," I asked him genuinely freaked out he knew this was my car and concerned about his family was going to react.

"Well I knew this was your car because you parked next to me and I saw you get out of it this morning, and my family hasn't came out yet," he simply replied. "Umm are you going to tell them I know or are we going to keep it a secret," I asked timidly. " Well Alice might know already so it just depends because if she know she might have told them or she might have not," he paused it looked like he was concentrating really hard. Then he sighed and said, " they are on their way. Oh and a lot of people keep thinking we are going out," then he laughed. " Hey what's so funny, and how do you know what they are thinking, and how would your sister know," I asked slightly annoyed.

" Well I can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel others emotions. And what is funny is my brother Emmett he is singing Can't Be Tamed in his head and he is dancing too and people are thinking he is insane," he replied still chuckling. "Wow I never knew ya'll had talents. That's cool," I said slightly anxious to meet Emmett he sounds high-larious. That's when they all showed up all beautiful and stuff and it made me feel envious.

**Hi guys I'm thinking about doing a Edward POV next chapter. How do you like this one? Pretty pretty please with cherries on top review.**


	8. AN please read!

**A.N. **

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I forgot my account log in then my old laptop broke but I finally got one! :D I will be updating tonight or tomorrow! Love ya'll bunches! (:**


	9. Meet My Siblings

**Again I'm so sorry! Forgive me? ^ . ^**

**Edward's POV-**

"Hello Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie. This is Isabella Swan," I said calmly. Alice looked like she was about to explode from happiness. "Hi Bella! I know we are going to be great friends," she said while hugging Bella smiling from ear to ear. Bella blushed and replied, "Hello Alice, it's nice to meet you." I smiled and Emmett raised his hand like he was in class, "Isabella?" She giggled and said, "Yes Emmett, oh and you can call me Bella,"

"You're pretty," I looked at Emmett giving him the you're a weirdo look. She blushed even more and laughed, "thanks Emmett but..." She got cut off by Rosalie slapping the back of his head lightly. "Ow," that came from Emmett. We all laughed. Rosalie came forward and said her greetings as did Jasper. Alice came up to me and whispered, "I think Rosalie likes her." Rose just smiled and nodded.

**Bella's POV- **

_His family is nice, I don't see why Jess doesn't like them_, I thought to myself. Edward grabbed my hand and told his family that we had something to talk about and that we should be going now. Emmett looked sad so I told him I'd see him again tomorrow and he looked happier. As we turned around to get into the car I was grabbed. I'll admit I screamed but realized it was just Emmett. He laughed and spun me around hugging, "I just wanted to give Bella a hug." Then set me down. I had to laugh, "thanks Emmett that was one of the best hugs I've ever had."

He smiled proud of himself, the rest of the Cullens laughed at him. We said our goodbyes and Edward and I got in the car and I drove off. "So, how'd you know," was what interrupted the silence. "Well, um, my best friend Jake told me a few stories when we were younger and I just kind of figured," I replied. He just nodded then told me some directions to follow and I did. There was a little hike but he helped me when I tripped. When we arrived I gasped, _this is the most beautiful meadow I've ever seen._ He smiled, " I know I come here a lot to think." I nodded and continued to look around.


	10. AN again Sorry :

**Hey guys **** I know to many A.N.s and not enough chapters but I will write a chapter for both of my stories today and update them tonight! I've been very busy with my whole school situation. See I was in public school then I was took out and put in a online homeschool and I was so behind in that and well yeah it was a mess so again sorry. But it's all better now! :D **

**I was just going to let you know that I am currently on Quotev to and I was wondering if yall would check out my story I just started. My story is It Gets Better A Day At A Time… Maybe. I would love it if yall would read it and tell me what you think. Thank you so much! 3**


End file.
